Why me?
by rulezlove1
Summary: Bella esta enamorada de Jacob estar con el es su sueño pero por una carta un chico amenaza con destruir su sueño el mismo que quiere que sea su esclava y el mismo que la ayudara a conquistar a Jake el es Edward,pero las cosas les saldran como lo esperan?
1. Prologo

Prologo

Si les soy sincera no sé cómo diablos es que me metí en este lio quiero decir ¿por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi? desde que tengo memoria él ha sido el amor de mi joven vida, mi amor platónico, mi más grande sueño, mi príncipe azul, mi caballero de brillante armadura, mi sol y otras cursilerías románticas de esas que te hacen querer vomitar , ya lose es bastante patético pero es que él es…perfecto no hay otra palabra para describirlo esa le da justo en el blanco, ustedes se preguntaran quien es, pues es el chico de mis sueños y ahora que al fin lo tengo después de haber luchado tanto por el… no lo quiero ,solo soy capaz de pensar en un solo chico ,un chico que yo pensaba que sería el último en el cual yo me fijaría jajaja pero la vida da tantas vueltas que llega a marear , parece uno de esos carruseles de los que cuando éramos niños nos divertían y no queríamos bajarnos nuca, pero cuando somos grandes nos marean y lo único que pensamos es :POR QUE MI PAPA ME HIZO SUBIRME A ESTO CON MI HERMANITO ?

En fin, lo único que se ahora es que la vida es impredecible, el destino enredado, Dios justo y que estoy enamorada, enamorada de mi peor enemigo, enamorada de un patán, enamorada de…

**Edward Cullen **ayyy! Porque a mí? 


	2. Un sueño RARO

**Holaa!:D un gusto, esta es mi primera historia ,la verdad es que estoy muuuy nerviosa y emocionada ojala les guste el cap y sino les gusta porfavor recuerden que lo hize a las cinco de la mañana,tenia sueño y estaba viendo Narnia y por alguna extraña razon se me vino eso a la mente XD quiero agradecer desde el fondo de mi corazon a las personas que me dejaron reviews: oqidoki'C,VICKY08 y Molly.M94 de verdad no saben la emocion que me dio cuando los lei empeze a saltar y dar grititos y mi papa me vio y me sugirio ir a un sicologo los dejo ojala les guste.**

**Why me?**

_Un sueño raro _

Pero donde diablos estoy? Me llevo preguntando eso hace más de media hora, estaba como en un tipo de bosque era de día y estaba soleado así que todo estaba iluminado la verdad es que era un paisaje hermoso pero no tenía ni idea de donde me encontraba y me estaba empezando a asustar ya que hace como un año que estoy caminando por este maldito bosque y no veo a nadie más, ya me estoy hartando de tanto caminar si no veía a una persona dentro de cinco minutos me voy a echar a llorar como una nena y no me verguenza hacerlo porque NO HAY NADIE AQUI!

Ya estaba cansada asi que me dispuse a sentrarme en un tronco que estaba tirado,me sente y vi como una pequeña kagartija salia de un arbusto he iva donde mi.

Eww no te me acerques-le tenía tanto asco a esas cosas- vete asquerosa serpiente con patas! -la lagartija estaba tan cerca mío que podría pisarla si quería… eso!

La pise con todas mis fuerzas pero la muy maldita se desprendió de su cola y huyo la muy cobarde pero regreso casi inmediatamente y me estaba mirando feo como es eso posible?

Que acaso quieres matarme? -le dije burlándome de ella-eran tan chiquita que creo que no podrías ni matar a una mosca –y seguí burlándome, bueno al menos ahora sé que es lo que hare cuando llegue a mi casa: conseguir un siquiatra, esto de hablar y burlarme de lagartijas no debe ser nada bueno y hablando de lagartijas la que tenía en frente me seguía mirando feo ,estaba decidida a pisarla de nuevo cuando algo realmente raro paso , la lagartija empezó a crecer y crecer y no se detenía en ese momento yo tenía los ojos como platos ,aquella lagartija chiquita se convirtió en una lagartija gigante! o tal vez un dinosaurio no importa lo que importa era que yo estaba a punto de mearme y que tenia a un monstro de más de 10 metros delante de mí pero lo peor de todo era que me seguía mirando feo. Dios porque a mí?,la cosota esa se me empezó a acercar y supe que moriría, moriría de la forma más extraña y trágica conocida alguna vez, ojala me haga famosa y pueda salir en uno de esos libros que tienen datos curiosos o que en los aburridos libros de sociales y naturales apareciera mi desgracia, ya lo podía ver…

Atención! atención! CALLENSE!-vi a una mujer gritando histérica debía ser una maestra ya que después de ese grito todos se callaron- ok déjenme continuar como les iba diciendo la muerte más trágica y rara ocurrió en el 2011 cuando una chica fue devorada por una lagartija gigante, nuestros inútiles científicos aun no se pueden explicar el por qué, raro verdad?

Que a la chica se la haya comido una lagartija gigante?-pregunto un alumno que no tenía claro del porque la profesora había dicho que era raro

No que los científicos no se lo puedan explicar-dijo la mujer con sarcasmo.

Cuando salí de mi locura momentaria antes de mi muerte empecé a oír el trote de un caballo eleve mi mirada y ahí vi a un hermoso caballo blanco en el que estaba sentada una persona la cual tenía una brillante armadura de esas de las que utilizaban en la Edad Media

Hey tu horrible monstruo deja ir a la dama o enfrentaras la ira de mi espada-dijo el caballero con una voz tan varonil que casi me derrito.

El monstruo fue hacia él con la clara intención de atacarlo, tenia tanto miedo de que lastimara al caballero que ni siquiera me podía mover, bueno talvez tambien tenga influencia el miedo de que me lastimara a mi como sea, solo me quede observando con el corazón en la garganta como mi caballero y la lagartija subdesarrollada peleaban en un ferviente combate y aunque no lo crean mi caballero venció a a la serpiente con patas de pacotilla y dejándola muerta se dirigió hacia mi

No temas mi dulce dama-dijo el caballero tomándome de las manos-esa cosa no volverá a molestarte nunca mas

Muchas gracias!No sé cómo agradecerte por lo que acabas de hacer –le dije totalmente agradecida con aquel valiente,loco y estupido muchacho ,vamos hacer sinceros nadie salva a un persona que no conozca de morir devorada por una lagartija gigante a no ser que estuviera loco,es mas el pensamiento de la mayoria de las personas al ver esto seria:ayy pobrecita!, pero que bueno que no soy verdad es que este es un mundo cruel.

Mi recompensa es que una rosa tan hermosa siga con vida-dijo besándome mis manos, Dios nunca en mi vida me han dicho algo tan dulce, tenía que verle la cara, ya que con el casco que traía no podía vérsela .

Te podrías quitar el casco? Quiero ver tu cara-le dije, realmente quería ver qué cara tenía el chico loco

Tus deseos son mis órdenes mi bella rosa-dijo mi loco sacándose el casco, y cuando se lo saco pude ver quién era y la boca me llego hasta el piso de tan abierta que la tenia.

Hola- me dijo el mirándome con esa mirada tan dulce que tiene

Ja-Jac-Jacob?-le dije tartamudeando se que parecía una idiota pero es que no me lo podía creer

Así es soy yo –me susurro

Qu-que está pasando?-esto no puede ser posible

Todo, he venido hasta aquí para confesarte mis sentimientos-me dijo Jacob mirándome a los ojos

Q-que sentimientos?-estaba a punto de desmayarme, si es lo que creo que es hoy será el día mas feliz de mi vida

Te amo, siempre lo he hecho, te amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma, te amo con cada fibra de mí ser , te amo más de lo que es posible –ohhh Dios afirmado hoy es el mejor día de mi vida!Primero me salvo de una lagartija gigante y ahora Jake dice que me ama

Yo también te amo Jake desde que te vi te he amado-le dije mirándolo a sus hermosos y profundos ojos negros

OH amada mía hoy voy hacer lo que debí de haber hecho hace mucho-dijo arrodillándose-Luz de mi vida, aire que respiro, latido de mi corazón, razón para vivir te casarías conmigo?-me dijo mostrándome un anillo con un diamante más grande que el iceberg que rompió al Titanic

Oh Jacob no sé qué decirte-le dije, la verdad es que era muy joven para casarme

No pienses amor mío solo déjate llevar –dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos y acercando sus labios a los míos

Bella-susurro mi nombre mirándome a los ojos

Si?-le dije embobada aun no me podía creer esto

Bella-me volvió decir un poco más alto

Qué?-le pregunte, por qué no me besaba?

BELLA!-me grito

Que pasa, por que gritas?-le pregunte ya asustada

BELLA!-me grito zarandeándome

Qué pasa?-le grite también

BELLA! Por un demonio-el me seguía zarandeando el estaba igual pero su voz empezó a cambiar por una mas femenina y aguda

BELLA!-espera yo conozco esa voz…hay no

Y entonces desperté y vi a una duende saltar sobre mi

Bella ya despiértate!-me grito mi dulce amiga Alice, obviamente lo de dulce es sarcasmo

Alice pero qué demonios haces aquí?-le pregunte a mi mejor amiga

Vine a buscarte para ir al colegio y tú seguías dormida-dijo mientras abría mi ropero y escogía la ropa que me iba a poner, ella siempre hacia eso ,ese es el problema de tener una mejor amiga fanática de la moda.

Lo siento es que estaba muy metida en mi sueño-le dije recordando aquel maravilloso sueño

Aja y dime Jacob alcanzo a besarte?-me dijo Alice con una mirada de burla en sus ojos

Que! Pero como sabes eso!-le grite, como era posible que lo supiera?

Bella cariño hablas dormida – me dijo riéndose de mi

Ayyy porque a mí?

**Bueno hay esta mi primer cap ojala les haya gustado, si les gusto denle al globito que esta abajo el que parece de esas cosas que sales en los comics cuendo habla alguien XD BYEE nos vemos luego tratare de actualizarlo muy pronto ... :D**


	3. el mejor año de mi vida?

**Holaaaa mundoooo les dije que iva a volver pronto aqui esta otro cap ojala les guste muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron rewies me alegra tanto que les haya gustado el cap anterior si no fuera por ustedes yo no estaria aqui escribiendo muchas muchas gracias.**

**Declamier(o como se escriba) : Estos pensonajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer (AYY QUE PENA :( ) pero la trama es solo mia, salio de mi rara cabezita (JAJA toma eso Meyer) asi que prohibo la reproduccion de esta trama sin mi consentimiento (JAJAJ ME SIENTO IMPORTANTE DICIENDO ESTO)y porfavor perdonen mis faltas ortograficas yo se que hay muchas pero pliss tenganme paciencia jajajajaaj **

**Bueno eso es todo ojala les guste besoos **

* * *

><p><strong>Why me?<strong>

_EL mejor año de mi vida_

Después de que mi maravilloso sueño haya sido interrumpido por mi mejor amiga me levante para ir directamente al baño, tarde 25 minutos en bañarme y peinarme ya que el nido de pájaros que tengo por cabello no quería ceder ante el cepillo pero al final logre domar a la bestia. Me vestí rápido y no desayune porque íbamos apuradas, salí de mi casa, me monte en el auto de Alice y partimos a toda velocidad ya que a Alice le encanta conducir rápido, yo lo odio mi lema es: lento pero seguro aunque he de admitir que si fuera yo la que estuviera conduciendo es estos momentos ,llegaríamos a la escuela cuando esta se acabara.

Mientras iba en el carro estaba pensando en mi vida, no es como si fuera una película de acción ni nada parecido la verdad es que era un poco aburrida para no decir deprimente, pero les contare lo fundamental de ella, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham (si yo también pienso que este apellido es raro) pero todos me dicen Bella tengo 18 años y voy en el último curso de secundaria ,soy una chica tranquila y pacífica, me encanta leer y escribir y adoro la música clásica y romantica ,en otras palabras soy totalmente aburrida, mi apariencia es totalmente normal no es que sea fea pero no hay nada en mi que llame la atención, soy de estatura mediana,delgada o más bien flacucha, mi cabello es de color castaño oscuro que me llega hasta la cintura cuando esta suelto y tengo unos grandes ojos cafés ven? Soy totalmente normal lo único que tengo fuera de lo común es mi anormal sonrojo. Muchos me han dicho que soy una combinación exacta entre mi madre y mi padre, dicen que en mi apariencia salí a mi madre (lo cual yo no estoy de acuerdo ya que ella es mucho más bonita) y en personalidad salí a mi padre.

Soy hija de Charlie Swan y Renne Higginbotham (de verdad odio ese apellido) ellos están divorciados, mi padre es jefe de policía en un pueblito de Washington llamado Forks ( yo vivo ahí con él) y mi madre es maestra de primaria en una escuela en Arizona ,ellos se conocieron en la secundaria ,ahí se enamoraron y cuando esta acabo se fugaron a las Vegas y se casaron con apenas 18 años y después de dos años nací yo, ellos vivían en Forks pero mi madre odiaba tanto este pueblecito (aun lo sigue odiando) que huyo conmigo de ahí cuando solo tenía meses de haber nacido y obviamente esto le destrozo el corazón a Charlie**(NA: pobreee Charlie,Renne esta loca)**. Mi madre se fue a Phoenix y ahí vive con su nuevo esposo Phil, él es bastante agradable y quiere mucho a Renne, ellos se conocieron en una reunión de maestros en el colegio que trabaja mi madre ya que el hijito de Phil estudia ahí, se llama Thomas y con apenas cinco años ya es el tormento de muchas profesoras, es que ese niño es un bomba, nunca se está quieto y le encanta hacer maldades pero como sea amo a ese adorable diablito, y eso que cuando voy a visitar a Phil y a Renne soy en blanco principal de sus bromas y maldades.

Y esa es mi familia, de mis amigos no tengo mucho que decir ya que tengo pocos, para empezar esta Alice Cullen mi mejor amiga, ella es realmente hermosa es bajita, delgada como un duendecillo, es de facciones finas y su cabello corto es rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección distinta y es de un intenso color negro. Ella es bastante optimista, enérgica, creativa y con un gran instinto de la moda, ella posee tanta gracia y elegancia que podría romper de envidia el corazón de una bailarina de ballet, es que ella al caminar pareciera como si estuviera danzando lo cual le envidio mucho ya que yo tengo la gracia de un pato, la elegancia de un mono y el equilibrio de… ehh…de… pues de algo que se cae mucho. Ella al igual que yo tiene 18 años y vamos en el mismo curso

Volviendo al tema de los amigos también se encuentra el hermano de Alice: Emmett Cullen, el no se parece en nada a Alice, al principio el me daba miedo ya que el chico es todo músculos, podría pasar fácilmente como un levantador de pesas y ademas es alto, tiene el cabello negro rizado y unos hoyuelos encantadores pero que su intimidante apariencia no los engañe ya que es el chico más simpático y agradable que existe aunque es bastante indiscreto y un poco atolondrado es jovial, juguetón y burlón, le encantan los retos, los partidos de fútbol y hacer cosas emocionantes, el es realmente encantador . El nos lleva un año a Alice y a mi tiene 19, el próximo año entrara a la universidad ya que ahora el muy flojonazo se está tomando un año de descanso.

También entre mis amigos se encuentra Ángela Weber y su novio Ben Cheney, la verdad es que Ang es una chica muy buena y dulce pero es muy tímida, tanto como yo, y su novio Ben es muy gracioso y sociable ellos son totalmente opuestos pero como todos dicen: los opuestos se atraen.

Y esos son mis amigos, sin contar a Jessica ya que se perfectamente que dice mil cosas desagradables de mi a mis espaldas así que no la considero como mi amiga.

Ya llegamos Bela –me dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

Tan rápido?-le pregunte bajándome del auto, no habían pasado ni diez minutos

Bueno es que este bebe sí que corre-dijo Alice mirando con orgullo a su "bebe", claro que tenía que correr era un porsche turbo 911! Si no corriera tendría que demandar a la agencia.

Bella puedes creer que hoy es el primer día de clases?-Me pregunto Alice con emoción, desgraciadamente si lo creía

Que desgracia-dije desanimada

Ayy no seas amargada-se quejo Alice- Vamos es nuestro último año! Alégrate un poco

OK Alice lo intentare, pero la verdad es que a mí no me emociona mucho-La verdad es que no estaba para nada emocionada

Ya veraz, hoy será el mejor año de todos!-dijo Alice dando brinquitos

Alice pues la verdad es que-no pude terminar la frase ya que alguien me pasó a llevar haciendo que me cayera

Mira por dónde vas Swan!- me grito esa voz que tan bien conocía, esa voz que me ha torturado durante años, era la molesta voz de _EL_

Qué manera de empezar el mejor año de mi vida! Ayy porque a mí?

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les haya gustado y quiero decirles que en el proximo cap habran MUCHAS sorpresas ahi va a empezar lo interesante pero no les voy a decir nada por q es sorpresa wuajajajajaj NOS VEMOS PRONTO tratare de actulizar lo antes posible ya que no tengo nada que hace por q estoy DE VACACIONES yeahhh!. :D. Si les gusto el cap denle al boton que esta bajo de esto ese que parece una de esos globitos que aparecen en los comics cuando alguien habla jajajaja nos vemosss<strong>


	4. El era

**Holaaaaaaa :D volviii queria dejarles estooo ojala les gusteee por que les tengo noticias una mala y la otra buena, les dire primero la buena, mañana es mi cumple! wiii jaaaja oficialmente sere una quinciañera :D saldre con mia amigas a festejarlo , la mala es que aqui en la Rep. dom hacen algo llamado examenes nacionales que sirven para complicar la vida del estudiante y para hacer mas ricos a los politicos bueno estos examenes se basan solo en las 4 materias principales pero es de lo que nos han dado desde 1 o 2 hasta ahora o algo asi bueno para hacer ese examen tengo primero q ir a algo llamado clinica es como un repaso que te dan en el colegio de todo eso y dura como 1 o 2 semanas y despues de eso vienen los examenes q duran 4 dias, asi q tengo q volver al cole :( y estare un poco ocupada asi q no creo que actualize en ese tiempo pero les juro q tratare por eso les traigo este capi ojala lo disfruten byee **

**Declamier(o como se escriba):Los personajes de esta historia solo le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer ya q si me pertenecieran a mi en este momento estari escribiendo esto, estaria disfrutando de un yogen fruit con mi Edii jajaja pero la historia si es mia salio de mi cabezita y no se puede producir en otro lado sin mi concentimiento y eesoo.**

* * *

><p>Él siguió corriendo, el muy maldito ni volteo para ver si me había lastimado.<p>

Bella estas bien?-Me pregunto Alice mientras me ayudaba a pararme

Si Alice no te preocupes-Dije limpiándome la tierra de mi ropa

Ay Bella lo lamento mucho ya sabes cómo es Edward- Dijo Alice molesta y para mi total desgracia si sé cómo es Edward

No te preocupes Alice ya estoy acostumbrada a esto-Y no era mentira ya me he ganado varias caídas producidas por el estúpido de Edward

Lo siento de verdad, es que a veces mi hermano puede ser TAN cretino-Dijo Alice marcando el tan y yo le daba toda la razón a Alice en eso, es que aun no puedo creer que ese idiota sea hermano de Alice,aunque no tengan la misma sangre**(N\A mas adelante explire esto)**

Alice de verdad ya no importa, mejor entremos a clases, no sería nada bonito llegar tarde el primer día-Le dije a Alice

Ah si tienes razón, vamos Bella corre-Me dijo Alice tomándome de la mano y echándose a correr arrastrándome con ella.

Mientras corríamos hacia el salón me tropecé (sin llegar a caerme al menos) tres veces pero llegue sin caerme eso realmente fue una victoria. Entramos en el salón y nos sentamos por petición mía, justo en el medio de este, era el sitio perfecto ni tan adelante para que Alice pueda hablar todo lo que quiera, ni tan atrás para que yo pueda ver ya que aunque use anteojos me molesta ver de tan lejos.

Alice y yo estábamos ansiosas, como hoy es el primer día de clases solo significa una cosa:** nuevos. **En ese momento el profesor de literatura entro al salón nos saludo a todos y dijo lo que todos querían escuchar

Hoy se ingresan cinco chicos mas con nosotros en un momento están aquí por favor sean amables.

Wow este año entraron muchos, ojala haya uno lindo ya sabes las leonas necesitamos carne-Dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo, me sonroje más que un tomate

Alice! No digas eso se oye raro-Le dije estaba más roja que un grano en la frente de un adolescente**(N/A sii ¬¬ eso es lo que mas molesta de la adolescencia)**

Alice solo se rio de mi comentario, iba a decirme otra cosa pero algo le golpeo la nuca igual que a mí 3 segundos más tardes, mire hacia abajo para ver lo que me había golpeado, era un cuaderno que tenía en la portada una mujer en "traje de baño" pero en realidad parecía un mujer con dos hilos, me voltee para ver quien había sido el bruto y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a Edward sentado en el fondo de nuestra misma fila riéndose como un loco mientras chocaba las palmas con sus estúpidos amigos.

Alice qué diablos hace él aquí!-Le pregunte mientras seguía observando al patán de su hermano

Mis padres nos obligaron a tener el mismo horario de clases-Me dijo Alice con ira, era obvio que ella tampoco le agradaba que estuviera aquí

Oh no! Esto está muy mal ya que yo también tengo el mismo horario que Alice y si el también lo tiene significa que tengo TODAS mis clases con él!. Ay nooo! Porque a mí!

Hey Swan!-Me grito Edward

Que quieres!-Le grite con todo el fastidio posible

Devuélveme mi cuaderno, ya sabes lo necesito junto a mí-Así que era de él el cuaderno, claro de quien más iba ser sino del rey de los pervertidos

Le recogí su cuaderno y se lo tire, desee tanto que le pegara en la cara pero no, ya que el chico tenia los reflejos de un gato. Estúpido

Me le quede fulminándolo con mi mirada, es un patán de lo peor, es el chico mas despreciable y maleducado que existe, el súper popular Edward Cullen, JA! De súper no tiene nada.

Él se dio cuenta de que lo seguía observando y me dio esa sonrisa tan petulante que el tenia me guiño el ojo y me mando un beso, me voltee realmente enojada, les decía yo que es un patán que nunca cambiaba, aunque me acuerdo de un tiempo donde él era sumamente diferente a lo que es ahora, él en la primaria solía ser un chico tan tierno, amigable e inteligente, él era mi mejor amigo junto a sus hermanos ,aunque realmente no son sus hermanos ya que Edward es adoptado, me lo dijo Alice un dia no sabe quien son sus padres lo unico que sabe es que murieron en un accidente automovilistico y que el se salvo por un pelo. Con el compartí tantas travesuras y aventuras, tantas risas y lagrimas, tantos sueños y cuentos, él hizo de mi infancia un sueño, uno hermoso, pero como todo sueño tuvo que acabar, mi sueño se acabo cuando entramos en secundaria, el poco a poco se empezó a alejar de mí hasta llego al punto de no hablarme, si él me hablaba era solo para molestarme o decirme algo hiriente y lo único que hacía yo ante esto era llorar, al principio me había dolido tanto haber perdido a mi mejor amigo, pero lo que más me dolió fue perder al que en ese tiempo yo consideraba el amor de mi vida... bah! ñoñerias, pero con el tiempo lo empecé a aceptar y me acostumbre a ello, también me empecé a defender, si él era desagradable conmigo yo también podía serlo y ya nunca más llore por una de sus ofensas es mas me hacían gracia de lo estúpidas que eran. Y ahora entre nosotros dos no había nada, esa amistad tan fuerte que nos había unido una vez ya no existía se desmorono completa y nosotros también hacíamos como si nunca hubiera existido tal amistad, ahora yo solo era para él la mejor amiga de su hermana y para mí él era el odioso hermano de mi mejor amiga y aquel amor que sentí por él en mi infancia se destruyo todo, _él _lo destruyo, acabo con el sin piedad no dejando rastro alguno de que alguna vez existió, claro que la única que sabe de ese amor soy yo y así será hasta el día que me muera, no podría con la vergüenza de que alguien sepa de que alguna vez estuve enamorada de Edward Cullen aunque claro que yo me enamore de un Edward totalmente diferente, hasta físicamente era diferente, el chico del que yo me enamore era bajito y flacucho me acuerdo que el usaba unos anteojos más grandes que su cara y unos aparatos en los dientes, de esos que sobresalen y te rodean el rostro**(N/A realmente no se como se llaman pero la verdad es que se ven muy feos**), bueno el punto es que no era un chico muy atractivo, la verdad es que no era para nada atractivo y aun así me enamore de él, claro que con el tiempo empezó a cambiar, empezó a crecer haciéndose más alto que los demás, y su cuerpo empezó a tomar forma, fue el primer chico del salón en tener bíceps , sus grandes anteojos los cambio por unos de contacto y gracias a Dios fueron unos transparentes ya que tiene unos ojos hermosos de color verde, eran tan profundos, y esos horribles aparatos dieron resultado ya que tenia la sonrisa más perfecta y brillante que existe, ante estos cambios las chicas se le tiraban encima y por eso cambio, por eso se alejo de mí , porque su estúpido ego puedo más que TODO, su ego fue el que destruyo a ese dulce niñito convirtiéndolo en el patán que es hoy en día. Realmente es una lástima que las cosas hayan acabado así pero cada uno elige su camino.

Estaba aun pensando en eso cuando tocaron a la puerta, el profesor nos dio una mirada de esas que dice: COMPORTENSE y fue abrirla, todos estábamos ansiosos ya que habíamos oído que todos venían de diferentes países y estábamos ansiosos por verlos. Cuando el profesor al fin abrió la puerta Alice y yo estábamos con las manos agarradas, Dios! Era demasiado el suspenso y entonces entraron tres chicas y dos chicos y válgame Dios todos eran hermosos. La tres chicas eran rubias de ojos azules y esculturales pero eran muy diferentes una de la otra aunque las tres parecían sacadas de una revista de moda con tan solo verlas se me fue lo poco que tenia de autoestima y creo que todas las otras chicas del salón les paso lo mismo, excepto Alice claro ya que mi amiga no tenía nada que envidiarles a ellas, y de los chicos ambos eran altos y fornidos ambos eran hermosos y también parecían sacados de una revista, uno era rubio de ojos azules y el otro era castaño y tenia de ojos miel.

Chicos les doy la bienvenida a la secundaria de Forks, ahora preséntense digan sus nombre y de donde vienen-dijo el profesor mirando una hoja-primero empezara la señorita Denalí. Una de las rubias dio un paso al frente-Comience-le dijo el profesor incitándola a que hablara.

Mi nombre es Tanya Denalí y vengo de Alaska**(N/A sii chicas llego Tanya, pero no se preocupen que al menos en esta historia no molestara... o talves si jajaaj**)-dijo con una agradable voz y al instante todos empezaron a murmurar cosas hasta que el profesor los mando a callar.

Muy bien Tanya, chicas quien de ustedes quiere enseñarle a Tanya el colegio cuando acabe la clase-Todas levantamos la mano hasta nosotras y aunque el profesor haya dicho chicas muchos idiotas también levantaban la mano y como no Cullen tenía que ser el primero.

OK Tanya ,Lauren te enseñara el colegio-dijo el profesor, Ay dios no, Lauren era una de las chicas mas odiosas va a corromper a la pobre Tanya

Ahora vienen los Hale-otra chica rubia dio un paso al frente pero estaba acompañada del chico rubio-Preséntense-dijo el profesor

Mi nombre es Jasper Hale y ella es mi hermana Rosalie Hale y venimos de Inglaterra-Dijo Jasper con acento ingles, tenía una voz muy tan atrayente. Voltee para decirle algo a Alice pero ella estaba tan obsorda con este chico que ni me escucho

OK y quien quiere enseñarle la escuela a estos chicos-Otra vez todos levantaron la mano, Alice estaba que salía volando de lo mucho que saltaba y obviamente el profesor lo noto

Bueno Alice tu puedes mostrarle el colegio a Rosalie y tu Edward se lo enseñaras a Jasper-Dijo el profesor desilusionando a Alice por un momento pero volvió a sonreír en un segundo

Y ahora los últimos, los Vulturis-dijo el profesor

Mi nombre es Jane Vulturi y el es mi hermano Alec –Dijo Jane con una dulce voz

Ok chicos quien quiere?-pregunto otra vez el profesor y todos de nuevo volvieron a levantar la mano es que estos chicos no se cansan

Ángela tú te encargaras de Jane y James tú te encargaras de Alec- y justo en ese momento toco nuestra salvación: la campana

OK chicos retírense sean buenos con los chicos nuevos-dijo el profesor despidiéndose

_Bueno esto promete ser interesante_.


	5. el comienzo de todo

**Holaaa chicass volvi se que me he demorado muchooo pero con los examenes no he tenido mucho tiempo libre pero ahora si acabe tengo todo el tiempo del mundoo :D ojala les guste este cap nenas aqui viene lo interesantee jaajajaja de verdad ojala les gusteeee las quieroooo ,muchhhaaaas graacias por sus coomentarios :D y perdon por las faltas ortograficas **

**Declamier(o como se escriba): Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen solamente a Stephanie Meyer pero la historia es unicamente mia salio de mi rara cabeza y no se puede publicar en otras partes sin mi consentimento y esoo es todooo :D disfruten**

* * *

><p>Después de haberle mostrado toda la escuela a Rosalie fuimos a la cafetería a almorzar. Rosalie era una chica extraordinaria nos había caído muy bien a Alice y a mí, a juzgar por su imagen pensaba que iba ser una de esas chicas creídas y caprichosas que creen que son el centro del universo, pero Rosalie era todo lo contrario a lo que yo creía que iba a ser no era para nada creída y mucho menos caprichosa, nos conto que sus padres era dueños de los talleres " HALE " , eso me sorprendió mucho ya que esos talleres son realmente prestigiosos puedes encontrar uno en cada región del país , también nos conto que a ella le encantaba reparar autos y por eso en Inglaterra trabajaba en uno de los talleres de su padre.<p>

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería nos dimos cuenta que estaba repleta, estaban los nuevos ahí y todos trataban de ligarse a alguno, desde donde yo estaba pude ver a Edward corriéndole una silla a Tanya para que se sentara con él lo cual ella acepto gustosa. Bahh, les dije a las chicas que era mejor almorzar en el patio ellas estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo le dije a Alice que fuera a buscar un lugar mientras nosotras llevábamos la comida ella asintió y se fue a buscar un lugar, Rosalie me pidio que la esperara en la barra de comida ya que ella tenía que ir al baño yo le dije que la esperaría y ella se fue hacia el baño.

Me estaba dirigiendo hacia la barra de comida, cuando iba pasado al lado de la mesa de los populares, Lauren para hacerse la graciosa y de seguro para que Edward la notara me hizo un hincapié y me caí al suelo. Todos empezaron a reírse, la risa más estruendosa era la de Edward que estaba casi en el piso de tanto reírse, aggg idiota!, me iba a parar yo sola cuando alguien me jalo y me paro, cuando levante la cabeja para ver quien era no me lo podía creer era _**el**_

Estas bien?-me pregunto mi hermoso caballero con esa preciosa voz suya, era él! como siempre salvándome era mi príncipe azul. _**Jacob Black**_

s-si gracias Jake-le dije apenas, estaba demasiado ocupada secándome la baba

De nada bella, ¿te duele algo?-me dijo con preocupación, Dios él se preocupaba por mi!

No nada Jake en serio no te preocupes-el me dedico una sonrisa de esas que me hacen querer desmayarme y voltio la cara hacia Lauren mirándola enfadado

Lauren eso estuvo muy mal, discúlpate con bella-le dijo Jake enfadado.

Ayy Jake si solo fue una bromita-dijo la estupida haciéndose la inocente, ja! Lauren tiene de inocente lo que tiene de natural osea NADA

Lauren-dijo su nombre con reproche

Ok ya lo hare-dijo con fastidio-perdóname Swan-me dijo mirándome con desprecio la muy maldita

No pasa nada Mallory-Le lance la misma mirada que ella me dio a mí

Ayy! Jake pero que aguafiestas eres-le dijo Edward con un tono enfadado pero en sus ojos había diversión

Edward sabes que está mal-le dijo mi Jake reprochándoselo

Pero si a ella no le importa ¿verdad Swan?-me pregunto el imbécil de Edward, iba responderle cuando Jacob se interpuso

Edward aunque no le importe ese no es modo de tratar a una señorita- Podía el ser más perfecto? Yo creo que no

Bahh, Mejor ya vámonos tenemos que practicar-dijo Edward molesto mientras se paraba

Claro deja recoger mis cosas y te alcanzo viejo-le dijo mi Jake al imbécil

Por supuesto acuérdate de las sodas-le dijo Edward

No las olvidare no soy tan tonto-le dijo Jacob riéndose

Aun no podía creer como esos dos podían ser amigos o mejor dicho mejores amigos, ugg es que no podía ser Edward y Jake eran muy diferentes, Edward era un imbécil prepotente, mentiroso, desagradable, mujeriego y maleducado en cambio Jacob era dulce, amable, sincero humilde, amoroso y un total caballero, ellos dos eran como el hielo y el fuego. Edward era el hielo y Jacob el fuego, ya que Edward es tan frio como el hielo y Jake es ardiente como el fuego, ahhh tan ardiente con su perfecto cuerpo lleno de músculos y su increíble bronceado y esos hermosos ojos negros , creo que otra vez me está empezando a caer la baba. Es que Jacob es el hombre que toda chica quiere, el es perfecto, es tan lindo por fuera como por dentro, llevo enamorada de él desde que lo vi por primera vez hace cuatro años, el se había mudado desde California y no conocía el pueblo así que se perdió ,mi padre lo encontró vagando por una calle por eso lo llevo a la estación de policías , yo estaba ahí ya que a Charlie se le había olvidado su almuerzo y se lo fui a dejar al trabajo, y ahí fue cuando lo vi, fue amor a primera vista, yo empecé a hablarle y le simpatice , ahora somos algo así como amigos, nos hablamos pero para mi tristeza no somos muy unidos.

Cuando llego Rosalie del baño decidí no decirles nada de lo ocurrido ni a ella ni a Alice para que no haya más problemas, así que escogimos nuestra comida y la de Alice ya que nos había dicho que quería y fuimos al patio a comer.

Cuando terminamos nos quedamos hablando como por media hora hasta que toco el timbre, mi próxima clase era química la compartía con Alice, Rosalie se fue a la clase de arte y nosotras nos dirigimos al salón de química, cuando entramos habían muy pocos estudiantes así que escogimos nuestros asientos, después de algunos minutos el salón se empezó a llenar de alumnos solo algunos pocos faltaban, ya que en esta clase no nos podíamos dar el lujo de llegar tarde ya que el profesor de esta era el más estricto de todos. Estaba esperando que el profesor llegara cuando vi a Edward cruzar la puerta, pero que dia… ahh claro que el tiene el mismo horario que el de Alice se me había olvidado, el ahora estaba buscando asiento como el idiota no llego antes y ya todos estábamos aquí no había asientos disponibles jajajaja eso le paso por idiota, el miro en dirección nuestra y empezó a caminar hacia nosotras , creía que venía a hablar con Alice pero me sorprendió ver que se había sentado en el asiento continuo al mío de la fila de alado, que! De donde salió ese asiento libre?

Hermanita-le dijo Edward en forma de saludo a Alice

Swan-dijo mi apellido en forma de saludo como siempre hacia

Cullen- y obviamente yo también lo hago

Oh que bueno verlos a todos aquí así podremos empezar de una vez-dijo el profesor de química mientras entraba al salón.

El profesor primero nos hizo leer seis páginas del libro después nos hizo resumir lo leído y finalmente hacer los problemas de aquellas páginas, yo los hice en tiempo record pude observar que nadie había terminado aun, la verdad es que química se me daba muy bien era la mejor de la clase mi promedio era excelente y era la consentida del profesor.

Como nadie aun había terminado y yo estaba muy aburrida me pude a pensar en Jacob, había sido tan lindo hoy defendiéndome de la serpiente venenosa de Lauren y del maldito de Cullen actuó como todo un héroe de cuento, como el caballero de mi sueño, Dios de verdad que estoy enamorada de este chico y no puedo evitar soñar que el corresponde mis sentimientos, al menos tengo la leve ilusión de que él siente lo mismo por mi porque díganme si él no siente nada por mi o no le importo entonces porque me defendió hoy? Como me gustaría saber que él hizo eso porque me ama como yo a el pero es imposible de saber ya que soy muy cobarde como para preguntárselo, nunca me atrevería hacerlo, pero de alguna forma el debe saber lo que siento por él, saque una hoja de mi cuaderno y me puse a hacer una carta

_Para mi amado caballero:_

_Oh amado mío quiero reprocharte el hechizo que has puesto en mi,ahora todos mis pensamientos giran en la misma dirección todo me recuerda a ti, cada una de mis lágrimas se han clavado dentro de mi corazón como una espada cruel, siento como si estuviera atada a millones de cadenas de hierro que no dejan moverme y cada día que paso sin tu amor es como si añadieran cien cadenas mas._

_¿Cómo amarte eternamente?, no lo sé pero en el comienzo de cada historia, siempre hay un final pero estoy segura de que para la nuestra no habrá final porque simplemente el amor no tiene final_

_Dime amor mio, como hago para olvidarte?, todas las mañanas te pienso, te necesito, necesito de tu presencia, de tu aroma, de tu sonrisa, necesito acariciar tu cara y sentirme a cada minuto más segura de tu amor._

_Tu mi hermoso caballero, tu mi príncipe azul, tu mi valiente guerrero, tu mi héroe de cuento, tu mi más grande sueño quiero que tengas en cuenta que siempre tendrás a esta princesa del cual tu eres su dueño._

_Se despide con gran amor tu princesa._

Ya ahí estaba la carta, se la voy a dejar en su casillero anónimamente claro como siempre lo hago, si ya sé lo que deben estar pensando ¿que quieres decir con él _"como siempre lo hago_"? bueno pues la verdad es que ya lo he hecho otras veces, el año pasado le había enviado aproximadamente seis cartas y todas están firmadas como "_ su princesa_" ya que no le iba a decir que soy yo no por supuesto que no, no se tal vez mas adelante en unos años cuando no sea tan cobarde pero por ahora prefiero el anonimato y gracias al cielo nunca nadie me ha visto ni siquiera sospechan ya que yo las dejo en su casillero cuando todos se van además yo sabía que Jake se quedaba siempre por las tardes para practicar basquetball en el gimnasio así que nunca me ve

En ese momento mientras pensaba toco el timbre de salida así que escondí la carta debajo de la mesa para que Alice no la viera, ella sabía que me gustaba Jacob pero no que hacia este tipo de cosas.

Qué bien al fin se acabo, te veo mañana Bella-me dijo Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se marchaba.

Yo puse de nuevo la carta sobre la mesa y me agache a guardar mis cuadernos, cuando me levante me proponía ir con la carta hacia el casillero de jake pero había un problema la carta ya no estaba. Oh Dios la carta ya no está! Pero donde puede estar? La busque debajo de la mesa y por el suelo de alrededor pero no estaba así que alce la mirada y lo vi…ahí estaba Edward leyendo MI carta, el estaba sonriendo pero no con cualquier sonrisa sino con una sonrisa maléfica, levanto la vista y vi que sus ojos estaban llenos de perversa diversión.

Así que tu eres la chica que le manda cartitas cursis a Jacob ehh?-dijo el muy maldito burlándose de mí pero ehh un momento como sabia que la carta era para Jacob si no menciono su nombre en la carta? ,_Bella que idiota eres! El es su mejor amigo de seguro ha visto las cartas_, me dijo una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza

_Ohhh Dios porque a mí?_

* * *

><p><strong>jajajaj amigasss Edward ya la descubrio que hara Bella ahora? veanlo en el proximo cap jajaja ojala les haya gustado este cap y les digo que ya tengo la mitad del proximo cap lista haci que voy a actualizar pronto byeee :D<strong>

**Oye te hablo a ti , si a ti misma, mira vez ese blobito que esta abajo el q dice reviews SI ESE MISMO! dalleeee es buenoo para la saluud, dalee y te ganaras un MILLON DE DOLARES :D**

**ok ;D**


	6. este cuento no tiene final feliz

**Holaaa :D les dije que volveria pronto asi que aqui estoy con un nuevo cap que ojala les gustee, lamentablemente no creo que actualize pronto ya que me estoy mudando pero hare todo lo posible ,porcierto porfavor perdonen mis faltas ortograficas y ojala les guste el cap y a las chicas que dejaro revievs se lo agradesco muuuuuchoooo edward les ira a dejar su millon xd :D**

**Declamier(o como se escriba): Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen unicamente a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia si es mia y no me gusta el plagio asi q no lo hagan. **

* * *

><p>Así que tu eres la chica que le manda cartitas cursis a Jacob ehh?-dijo el muy maldito burlándose de mí pero ehh un momento como sabia que la carta era para Jacob si no mencione su nombre en la carta? <strong>Bella que idiota eres! El es su mejor amigo de seguro ha visto las cartas<strong>, me dijo una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza

Ohhh Dios porque a mí?

Yo ehh yo mmm-eso fue lo único que salió de mi boca estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni moverme y me estaban empezando a sudar las manos.

Yo ah tengo que irme- le dije mientras agarraba mi mochila y corría hacia la puerta, pero claro que el fue mucho más rápido y me alcanzo, me agarro de ambos brazos y me hizo voltear a verlo para quedar frente a el

Suéltame idiota-le dije mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre

Como me llamaste?-me pregunto Edward haciéndose el ofendido

Te llame por lo que eres un I-D-I-O-T-A – le respondí ya me estaba enojando esto

Sabes deberías tratarme mejor dada en la circunstancia en la que estas-me dijo Edward mientras movía mi carta al frente mío, trate de agarrarla pero otra vez el fue más rápido y la quito justo a tiempo

Dámela- le dije mientras intentaba agarrarla de nuevo

Nop- me dijo el esquivándome

No, enserio dámela es mía, devuélvemela no tienes ningún derecho a tenerla- le dije todavía intentando quitarle mi carta

Aja! entonces si eres la chica de las cartas y no intentes negarlo porque lo acabas de admitir-dijo Edward con una un sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras me apuntaba con el dedo

_**Eso Bella te acabas de delatar tu sola**_, me dijo esa odiosa vocecita en mi cabeza

Oh Dios a Jacob le va a encantar saber esto-dijo Edward mientras se reía

NO!- grite desesperada, no podía permitir que Jacob se enterara, sería mi fin si lo hiciera -por favor, por favor no se lo digas!

Mmm no lose tal vez lo haga tal vez no, quien sabe-dijo Edward, como se notaba que la estaba pasando en grande con esto

Edward por favor, por favor, por favor hare lo que sea-le rogué y ahí fue donde cometí el error

Mmm enserio lo que sea?-me dijo Edward mientras levantaba una de sus cejas en un gesto curioso.

Si si lo que sea-estaba tan desesperada que no medí mis palabras

Excelente-dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa maléfica

Mmm déjame pensar que hare contigo- dijo mientras se acariciaba la barbilla-tal vez te ponga a lavar mi ropa por seis meses o a ordenar mi cuarto o mejor a hacer mis tareas o…- se quedo pasmado ahí como por quince segundos entonces puso de nuevo esa maléfica sonrisa que me hizo temblar, esto no iba a ser nada bueno, **_que acaso lo dudas?_**, agg estúpida vocecita-lo tengo, es perfecto! tu mi querida Bella serás mi esclava por un año completito y harás todo lo que yo quiera cuando yo quiera

Oh no por supuesto que no-me negué, acaso estaba loco nunca me iba a rebajar de ese modo

Haber tu dijiste lo que sea además creo que a ti no te gustaría que esta carta llegue a manos de Jacob-me amenazo el muy maldito pero que ni crea que iba a caer

Sabes dásela si quieres yo nunca, escúchame bien nunca, nunca, NUNCA! Me rebajare así-estaba dispuesta a marcharme pero él me agarro de nuevo esta vez por la cintura quedando mas pegada a el

Y qué tal si a esto le agregamos algo más- me susurro, su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía y esos me ponía nerviosa

No, nada me hará aceptar esto Cullen –le dije totalmente convencida mirándole a los ojos

Segura? y que tal si yo te ayudara en algo-siguió susurrándome, el también me estaba mirando a los ojos y su rostro estaba más cerca del mío

Ja! No me hagas reír en que podrías ayudarme tu Cullen? –le pregunte, en que cosa me podía ayudar Edward que no sea ligarme a chicas?cosa que no queria aprender

Oh cariño créeme que te puedo ayudar mucho-susurro con una voz tan melodiosa que casi me derreti, nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que nuestras narices se tocaban y sentia su aliento en mi cara

En qué?- le pregunte, estaba curiosa y nerviosa con lo cerca que estaba

En conseguir lo que más quieres según esta carta, yo te puedo ayudar a conseguir a tu príncipe azul princesa -cuando él dijo eso mis ojos se abrieron tanto que seguramente parecía un búho, me costó casi un minuto digerir y entender lo que me había dicho y no me lo podía creer

Esto es una broma?-le pregunte, esto no podía ser cierto

No, no lo es princesa esto es totalmente cierto, yo te ayudare a conquistar a Jacob-me dijo Edward mientras sonreía

No te creo, por qué demonios te tomarías la molestia de ayudarme?-la verdad no lo entendía ,no tenia lógica que el chico que siempre me molesto y me humillo ahora quería ayudarme, **_bueno si lo está haciendo es porque de verdad debe querer que seas su esclava, de seguro es porque quiere humillarte mas_**, estoy de acuerdo contigo voz en mi cabeza, de seguro es eso

Mira voy a ser honesto contigo y te diré la verdad, yo no quiero que seas mi esclava, yo… lo necesito-ok ahora entre en shock, pero que mierda significa esto!

Explicate mejor por favor-le dije aun en shock

Veras la razón principal por la que quiero que seas mi esclava es para que hagas mis tareas en especial las de química-me dijo Edward totalmente tranquilo pero por desgracia yo aun no entendía nada

Ok y por qué?-le pregunte lentamente como si estuviera hablando con un discapacitado mental

Porque tú eres la mejor en ello y yo soy el peor-eso no hay ni que dudarlo-el año pasado reprobé química y me mandaron a la escuela de verano, me castigaron y mi padre me amenazo con que si no mejoraba este año me iba a quitar mi auto! Y no puedo permitir eso, así que estoy desesperado y dispuesto a todo, iba a contratar a un tutor para que me enseñara pero apareciste tu y quien mejor que tu para enseñarme y hacer mis tareas? y no tendre que pagarte asi podre ahorrar para comprar la guitarra electrica firmada por Billie Joe**!(NA:el es el vocalista de Green day :D),** por eso necesito que seas mi esclava y si para que aceptes es necesario ayudarte aconquistar a Jake pues que asi sea-dijo el muy patán con una enorme sonrisa, tenia que admitir estaba impresionada

Acaso tu puedes hacer eso?-le pregunte

Claro que puedo, no olvides que soy su mejor amigo y lo conozco a la perfección se cuáles son sus gustos-me dijo mirándome a los ojos, esto era tan tentador, cielos al fin tenía una oportunidad para tener a Jacob porque nadie en toda la escuela me podía ayudar con eso a excepción de Edward, pero aun así no podía mi orgullo y mi dignidad no me lo permitían

Lo lamento pero la respuesta sigue siendo no-le dije con la cabeza en alto

Bella eres consciente de que una oportunidad así no se te va a repetir jamás?-me pregunto, la verdad es que decir que no a esta oferta me dolía en el alma pero nada hará que me humille así

Si soy consciente de eso Edward pero yo no haría aquello por ningún chico ni siquiera por Jacob asi que ve contratando a un tutor o búscate a otra para que sea tu esclava porque conmigo no cuentes - le dije muy segura

Ok tu sabrás lo que haces-dijo mientras se iba pero se quedo apoyado en el marco-sabes te daré una oportunidad para que lo pienses mejor tienes hasta mañana para decidir, pero solo hasta mañana, si no tengo tu respuesta ve olvidándote de tu Jake- diciendo esto se fue y me quede sola en el salón.

Ah Dios como era posible que existiera alguien así? por favor que alguien me diga ,porque yo no me lo puedo creer, es todos estos años Edward Cullen me ha humillado y se ha burlado de mi pero esto sin duda ha sido lo más bajo que me ha hecho y miren que me ha hecho cosas bajas, es que entiendo que no le caiga bien pero acaso todos esos años de amistad no significaron nada? Acaso yo no había marcado su infancia como él la mía? No por supuesto que no, si hubiera sido así el no estaría haciéndome esto, el no estaría arrancándome la ilusión que tengo con Jacob, el no trataría de humillarme más haciéndome su esclava.

Salí del salón ya no quería seguir pensando en eso, y trate de concentrarme en Jacob, obviamente no estaba dispuesta a ser la esclava de Edward no hay nada que me haga de opinión, así que cuando Edward no tuviera respuesta mañana de mi parte iría con la carta, se la mostraría a Jacob y ese sería el fin de este cuento tan horrendo, la princesa (yo) pierde al príncipe (Jacob) por culpa de la bruja malvada (Edward) y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado ,_**jajajaja que patética eres**_, _ehh perdón cariño pero que yo sepa tu eres yo así que la frase correcta seria: que patéticas somos_ , _**ya cállate y mejor ponte a pensar en otro final para tu cursi cuento**_,_ el cuento ya está hecho y no tiene final feliz_ , _**pero tú puedes cambiar eso**_, _así? Y como?_, _**sabes para ser yo eres bastante torpe**_ ,_ cállate y dime como puedo cambiar el final_ , _**mira es fácil solo tienes que decirle la verdad a Jacob**_, _ese es el peor consejo que me he dado yo misma en la vida!_, _**no puedes permitir que se lo diga Edward tienes que decírselo tu**_, _mira vocecita en mi cabeza no importa quién se lo diga a Jacob el cuento va acabar igual_, _**escúchame bien Einstein si Edward le muestra la carta a Jacob pasaras la mayor vergüenza de tu vida y perderás al chico ,pero si tú hablas con Jacob le dices lo que sientes y le hablas sobre la carta él lo entenderá y tal vez no se burle de ti y hasta puede ser que no lo pierdas**_, _mmm si tienes razón!,** por supuesto que la tengo**_ ,_ ahh gracias voz engreída y odiosa que estas en mi cabeza_ ,_** ¿¡engreída y odiosa!,** oh vamos sabes que lo eres_, **_ahh de nada niña cursi, torpe y malagradecida_**,_ vez que eres odiosa!_, _**ya cállate y ve a decirle a Jacob lo que sientes**_, _si tienes razón_.

Después de la preocupante charla con la voz de mi cabeza, digo preocupante porque ehh mmm bueno ¡tengo una voz en la cabeza! creo que con eso lo digo todo, ya después iré al psicólogo pero ahora tenía asuntos más importantes que atender como la finalización de un cuento, así que partí corriendo al gimnasio de la escuela ,de seguro Jacob estaba terminando de entrenar, seguí corriendo y ya estaba al frente del gimnasio no vi a Jacob por ninguna parte así que asumí que estaba en los vestidores, me escondí detrás de las bancas para tranquilizarme un poco la verdad es que no tenía idea de lo que le iba a decir, estaba pensando en cómo sería su reacción al saber que yo estaba enamorada de él cuando oí pasos

Quien anda ahí?-pregunto Jacob, oh Dios me había visto

Jaajajaj que haces ahí? Ven sal de ahí-dijo Jacob riéndose,ok me había reconocido, bueno llego el momento de la verdad, estaba tan nerviosa

Me pare de golpe y voltee a verlo, pero que sorpresa me di al ver que él no estaba solo, había una chica con él no podía verle la cara porque estaba abrazando a Jacob solo le puedo ver el pelo, era rubia, que hacia esa chica abrazando a mi Jacob? No esperen, esperen, ¿_¡QUE HACE ESA CHICA BESANDO A MI JACOB!,_ no me lo podía creer estaban los dos frente a mi besándose como si hoy fuera el fin del mundo, bueno entiendo a la chica ya que hoy se acabaría su mundo cuando la mate, diablos no podía verle la cara los brazos y la cara de Jacob la tapaban pero en cuanto la viera que se diera por muerta , ninguna lagartona se iba a meter con MI hombre, cuando se separaron todavía no podía verla ya que Jacob la tapaba

Te extrañe mucho cachorrito-la chica hablo y ya no fue necesario que viera su rostro para saber quién era, esa voz la reconocía hasta en las pesadillas que es donde comúnmente esta

Yo también Lauren-le dije Jacob abrazándola,cuando le oí decir eso tambien oí mi corazón roperse en pedazos,mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y uno se resbalo por mi mejilla

No esto no podía ser posible mi Jacob nunca se fijaría en una chica como _Lauren Mallory_, de seguro que estoy soñando si eso debe ser aun no salgo de la cama y este día nunca ha pasado,_** Bella no seas ridícula claro que esto no es un sueño Jacob si esta besando a Lauren!**_ ,_No no es verdad_, _**si lo es**_, _que no_, **_que sí_**, _que no te digo_,_** sabes si tuviera manos te estaría cacheteando en este mismo momento, pero como no las tengo me conformo con gritarte: ¡BELLA VE LA REALIDAD ESTE NO ES UN SUEÑO JACOB ESTA CON LA ZORRA DR LAUREN!.**_No me importaba cuantas veces me digieran que esto no era un sueño yo no podía concebir que mi Jacob quisiera a Lauren, _**Bella él no es tu Jacob**_, _cierto… pero lo será_, _**que quieres decir con eso?**_, _quiero decir que ojala Edward este en su casa... porque necesito decirle algo_

* * *

><p><strong>JAJAJAJA :D Bella se llevo una GRAN sorpresa, pobrecitaa pero es necesario por el bien de la historia<strong>

**Bella: QUE! osea que estoy sufriendo por tu estupida historia! **

**NA: ****No me grites asi!**

**Bella: yo te grito como quiero!**

**NA:****Sabes ya entendi por que a Edward le caes tan mal **

**Bella: TU no sabes nada! **

**NA: ****Claro que lose! yo hago la historia .Duh!**

**Bella:¬¬ mejor callate y pideles que dejen reviews **

**NA: ok pero no lo hago por que tu me lo digas**

** Chicas si les gusto el cap denle al globito que esta abajo ese que es amarillo sexxyyy si le dan se ganaran un millon!ademas es bueno para la salud xdd :D byeee las quieroo!**


End file.
